If I Lay Here
by kpopgeek16
Summary: Kaito lives with an odd assortment of friends, but there's one in particular he loves more than just as a mere friend. But Akaito is so obviously not gay, not to mention Kaito's best friend. Will this sudden development ruin a friendship? Or will it turn into something more fantastical than Kaito ever imagined? (RATED M FOR A REASON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID)
1. Prologue

Prologue

I didn't plan on falling in love with Akaito. He was my best friend. But it just sort of happened that way. Before this I had actually thought I was falling for Miku, annoying little green-haired gremlin she was. And while I still possessed a little feeling for her, I quickly realized that someone else was making my heart beat so frantically that it felt like it would combust at any second.

"Akaito! Kaito! You moved my shit again!" Miku stormed into the room, a whirlwind of green and black. The expression on her face immediately made me want to cower in fear beneath my bed. "Where is it?!"

"We told you to move it, Miku," Akaito responded, running an idle hand through his red hair. "We're not going to have your girly things lying around the house for everyone to see. I thought Luka talked to you about that. Find your shit yourself."

Miku made a "hmph!" sound before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, calling back over her shoulder, "I'm so getting you for this!"

As soon as the door slammed behind her, Akaito and I exploded into laughter. His was deep, rich, and utterly irresistible; my insides seized up at the sound, and it took all of the effort I possessed to remain where I was on my bed and not fling myself at him.

"Think she'll bother about checking under Gakupo's bed?" he snickered.

I flopped onto my back, almost breathless from laughter. "Nope," I managed to choke out, and the hysterics started up all over again. It was times like these that made me love him all the more, and also become increasingly more depressed. For what reason, someone might ask? Besides the fact that I couldn't, under any circumstances, tell him that I, Kaito, his best friend, was in fact gay?

He was so into Luka it wasn't even funny. And she liked him back just as much.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(**NOTE: I will switch viewpoints occasionally. Sorry if I confuse anyone, I will specify who is speaking!)**

**Akaito POV:**

I sat in the living room with Kaito, listening to Miku storm around the house trying to find her things. I couldn't keep a smirk off of my face; hearing her swear like a sailor was extremely entertaining. Not to mention this was the third time this month that Kaito and I had done this little prank, and I was just basking in the glory.

"I am so going to kick your asses!" she yelled. "I swear, you will find yourself back in the Middle Ages, I'll kick them so hard!"

"Love you too, Miku," Kaito called back, grinning maniacally.

Suddenly a pair of hands dropped over my eyes, and I felt the softest caress of hair against my skin as a voice whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

My smirk became a small smile as Luka took hold of my hand and tugged me downstairs to the basement, her and Meiko's part of the house. Upon looking over my shoulder back at Kaito I found him staring at me, an unfamiliar expression on his face. But before I could begin to decipher it he looked away. I gave a mental shrug and turned back to Luka.

There was no one in the basement, to my pleasure. Meiko was out shopping with Rin, so the area was perfectly empty.

Luka turned to me, winding one arm around my neck, and stood up on tiptoe to kiss me, the other hand lowering to the zipper of my jeans. I tipped my head back as she lowered herself to her knees and began to caress me with her tongue, teasing and gently sucking, until I finally had enough and pulled her back up to my lips.

"Let me," I whispered. She looked at me with beautiful blue eyes and nodded, her face flushed. With fumbling fingers I worked at pulling off her shirt, then my own, and hooked my fingers around the waistband of her panties. They were on the ground in seconds, and then I had her on her bed with her legs wrapped around my waist. My body pulsed with want, with need, but now it was my turn to do the teasing.

"Ak..Akaito-" She gasped as I worked her breasts free from her bra and began sucking. Her moans excited me even more, and I worked on the other one. My hand slipped beneath her skirt and began stroking her, then slipped inside her, and she bucked against me. She was more than ready.

"Please, please," she moaned, burying her face in my neck. The sweet scent of her hair filled my nose. She lowered one hand to grab me, lifting her skirt with the other one, but I stopped her with one quick nip to her neck.

"This is my turn, Lu," I whispered. And then I was inside her. She gasped, moaned my name, moving her hips in time with my thrusts. All the while I looked into her eyes, making each movement slow, yet full of power. When I finally came she cried out with me, and we lay holding each other on the bed, her hair spilling across my skin like the finest silk.

"I love you, Akaito," she murmured against my lips.

I ran one hand slowly down her bare back, the other caressing one full breast. She arched against me, smiled when she felt me respond. "Are you ready for another?" she whispered, lowering her hand to stroke me once more.

She didn't need an answer. At least, not in words.

* * *

"It's like all you and Luka ever do is have sex," Kaito commented that night, from seemingly out of nowhere.

I looked at him a moment. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not exactly." He wouldn't look at me. "But still, shouldn't there be love added to the sex?"

"There is. Luka's told me she loves me plenty of times." I couldn't stop a sliver of defensiveness from creeping into my voice. What was he getting at? And why bring it up now?

"Yeah, but have you told her you love her back?" he asked. His tone was all innocent, but there was something strange in his deep blue eyes. It was like he was flaying me wide open, displaying my deepest secrets to the world.

For a moment I didn't answer. I debated about lying, but I would never lie to Kaito. Ever. "No," I said finally.

Now he met my eyes. "Why not?"

"What's with the third degree?" I snapped, suddenly angry. "Our relationship is none of your business." With that I reached over and clicked off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness, and burrowed beneath my bedcovers. For a long moment there was silence, and I thought he had fallen asleep when I heard him murmur a soft, "I'm sorry."

I sat up and turned on the lamp again. "No," I sighed. "I'm sorry. That was totally uncalled for."

"No, it wasn't," he responded, staring up at the ceiling. "You're right. Your relationship with Luka is none of my business."

"But I still shouldn't have snapped at you," I said, running a hand through my red hair with a tired sigh. "Forgive me?"

Kaito's eyes slid closed, and for a moment he appeared asleep before he said, without reopening them, "I'll always forgive you, Akaito. It doesn't matter what you do to me. You're my best friend, and that means I will always forgive you."

His words stunned me into silence. I only stared as he finally opened his eyes and sat up, and with a small smile he reached out and clicked the lamp off once more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kaito POV**

"Kaaaaaiiiiito! Wake up! Wake up!"

My eyes flew open with a gasp of surprise. Miku was positioned above me on all fours, green hair sweeping across my shoulders. She gazed down at me with what I recognized to be slyness, and a strange feeling began to stir in my stomach. What did she want?

"Miku…what the fuck?" I ran a hand through my rumpled blue hair. "Get off me."

"I don't want to," she whisper-whined in my ear, and began nipping the lobe gently, tugging with her teeth. "Come on, Kaito, play with me. Everyone's gone out."

"Miku…please, get off," I said, but she only smiled wickedly. She leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss, tracing her tongue along the outside, begging for entrance. When I refused, she lowered to my neck, sucking on the skin.

"What's up with you, Kaito?" she said when her actions gained no response from me.

"Miku, just get off me," I sighed for the third time. With a pout she finally obeyed, and I sat up, lips still stinging from her kiss. "Listen, Miku. I don't feel that way about you anymore, okay?"

Her lips parted a bit. "I know…but…why?"

This was the hard part. "Miku, I'm not…into girls anymore. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I ever was."

"Wait a sec." I could see the gears turning in her head. "You mean you're…gay?" She sounded incredulous, stunned beyond belief.

"Yes." I nodded simply. "I'm gay. And you better keep your damn mouth shut about it, okay?"

"I will," she said, with that sly smile again, "if you tell me who you're gay for."

"No!" I said instantly.

"Then I guess I'll just tell everyone…I wonder what Akaito will think?" she grinned devilishly.

"You know what, Miku, you can be a real bitch sometimes," I muttered. "Fine. Who's the only redhead in the house?"

She got it instantly, not like the clue was hard to understand. "Ohmygosh! No way! You're gay for Akaito? But he's doing Luka!"

My heart gave a little spasm, but I kept my face bland. "I'm aware."

"Oh!" Miku clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Kaito. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I stared at her with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hm…" She sidled closer, straddling me now, and bent down until we were nose to nose. "I can make you forget about the pain, even if it's just for a little bit. Make sure what you're feeling is genuine."

"Miku, honestly," I said, annoyed, and then realized that she was both serious and sincere. She smiled brightly before leaning down slowly to press her lips against mine. It was extremely light, like a feather's touch, and when she realized I wasn't going to pull away she pressed harder, and this time it was me who probed my tongue inside her mouth.

I felt like I was betraying who I was. But I had so much pent-up emotion that I didn't really care. Loving Akaito the way I did, knowing that he was with someone else, made me both emotionally and sexually frustrated. Miku might be a girl, but she was willing to help me in the only way she knew how. And I was more than willing to take advantage.

"Go ahead," she whispered, guiding my hand down to the waistband of her miniskirt. "I want to help you. Just let it out, Kaito."

I had her stripped to the skin in seconds. Looking down at her then, I knew that her body was indeed beautiful, but it simply held no attraction for me anymore. She fumbled at my jeans, and then took me into her mouth, sucking, caressing me with her tongue. I closed my eyes, imagined that it was Akaito's, and felt myself respond to her actions. When she realized what was happening she backed off and lay on her stomach, hands gripping the headboard in a pose of complete subservience. With tears filling my eyes I forced her legs open and entered her with all the force I possessed.

As I thrust the tears spilled down my cheeks, which only made me angrier. I dug my fingers into Miku's hips, deepening the thrusts, and with each one she cried out with both pleasure and pain. I gritted my teeth. It felt horribly, horribly wrong. And as I lay in bed for hours afterward, I was drowned in disgust. Miku, however sex-crazed she normally was, wasn't a tool for me to use.

But she had helped me. She helped me realize that I was, indeed, gay. And that I wanted Akaito.

* * *

"Hey, Kaito. Can I talk to you?"

I looked up from my book to see Luka standing in the doorway, hands folded before her. Her pink hair spilled down her back like a waterfall, framing a face that was as beautiful as Miku's. It was no wonder Akaito was with her.

"Sure." I shut the book and invited her to sit, not taking note of the fact that she shut the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Well…" She fiddled with one of the rings on her finger, chewing on her lower lip. Finally she looked up at me through her long eyelashes and said softly, "Do you like me?"

"Uh…we've been friends for years, Lu. Of course I like you," I responded, not catching her meaning.

"Oh, Kaito." She smiled a bit, and before I knew what was happening she pushed me onto my back and straddled herself over me. "Do you _like _me? Because I really like you."

"Luka, what the hell are you talking about? What about Akaito?" I managed to say through numb lips.

"What, I can't have both of you?" She leaned in closer, lowering herself to grind against my crotch. "He doesn't have to know."

"Luka—" I began to protest, just as the door swung open to reveal Akaito.

I swear my heart stopped.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he said in an oddly calm voice.

Luka climbed off of me, face completely bland. "Nothing. Kaito and I were just talking."

"Wait for me downstairs." Once she had left the room, Akaito fixed me with angry red eyes.

"Please, it's not—" I started to say, but he cut me off sharply.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses, Kaito. It's not enough that you get to fuck Miku whenever you want, is it? You had to have Luka too." His voice trembled with rage, and my heart constricted painfully.

"Akaito, please, listen to me," I said quickly. "I swear, I didn't do anything to her. She just walked right in!" When all he did was shake his head I got to my feet and took a few steps toward him.

"Don't fucking come near me," he spat, and the words froze me where I stood. "I want you and your shit out of here by tonight." And with that he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
